


to bite the hand that feeds

by underscorepidge



Category: DCU (Comics), Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, M/M, Talon!Emerson, Talon!Remington, Talon!Sebastian, talon au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underscorepidge/pseuds/underscorepidge
Summary: in another world, Remington and his brothers grow up knowing only fear, the ruffle of feathers and the press of cold metal claws against the jugular.ORthe catlad au, but from a different moral standing.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. 0- I think, therefore I am (R)

**Author's Note:**

> oh lookie here, it's me, back on my bullshit YET AGAIN.
> 
> this little plot bunny would just not leave my head until I got something down for it!
> 
> this shit, oh, this SHIT, is gonna get ANGSTY. 
> 
> chapters that are taken from a different siblings' perspective will be marked with the appropriate letter (R, E, or S), while outside perspectives will be marked as such.
> 
> enjoy!

he lands upon the rooftop cloaked in shadow, as silent as they come. fingers flex, capped in gilded claw that can stain the holy hand with sin, but no other may touch it with a reverence held by thousands. boots that are heavy-soled, laced to rigid perfection and sliding under reinforced steel, hidden in folds of a color as dark as sin in splashes of the color of greed. feathers of apex predators, they decorate his shoulders, hide his blades both big and small. heavy lashes hide his gold-tinted hazel gaze, behind goggles that mark him as no fair game. he is more machine than man, a fall from grace marred by hands that helped to hurt more than heal, an invincible killing machine from the rubble of past struggles. he is Talon, a member of the Court, before all else.


	2. i- man and monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s easy to play god in a city like Gotham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year! Here’s an update while I work on chapters for other fics (which may come at odd times, it’s almost time for school again).
> 
> enjoy!

what little monsters these young men are, playing god in a landscape of moral warfare. they toe the line like it’s nothing more a challenge of bloodshed, blades as sharp as wit slicing through skin that’s held in their waiting hands. rafters overhead make nary a noise, bar the ruffle of feathers and bodies turning through the air.   
one fights with his teeth, perpetually stained in blood that coats his lips, runs down his chin, throats torn out to give the voice he lacks, an unhinged animal waiting to escape the gilded cage.   
another fights with claws, shiny and sharp and deceiving as he, eyes like an angel and hands like a sinner, holding hearts and pawing open empty chest cavities, a sick sort of gleeful adrenaline filling his veins upon the taking of a final, shuddered breath.   
the eldest, it seems, fights with teeth, claws and more, a master of his game and the pawns that fall into gloved hands. poisons and plants stud the belt around his thin (too thin) waist, scientific names he murmurs as he rolls the potency along the tongue, down their throats to watch them close, choke on the prayer of a no higher figure in the pews of the church, stained glass withered with age, no mercy as nails dig indents into worn from age world.   
to play god, blood must be shed, and upon the heavy-footed skeleton throne, a family hides their fragile souls and forgotten dreams behind the wings of an owl.

**Author's Note:**

> come chat on my tumblr (capn-sparklefingers)!


End file.
